


The Sorcerer's Apprentice

by TsunaNoble



Series: Original Characters [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demons, F/M, Gay Character, M/M, Magic (MCU), Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaNoble/pseuds/TsunaNoble
Summary: An original character I made for Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, as I was watching Season 4.





	The Sorcerer's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this character out as I was watching Season 4 of Agents of SHIELD. Now, obviously this isn't canon to the events. I just thought that this character would be cool.

**Name:** Thomas ‘Tommy’ Aeron

 **Age** : 22

 **Gender/Sex** : Male

 **Sexuality** : Gay

* * *

**Powers and Abilities:**

  1. Master Sorcerer: At a young age the Ancient One herself admitted to Wong and other Masters that Tommy had an innate affinity and raw talent for the mystic arts, as if he was born to do it. 
    1. **Eldritch Magic Manipulation**
      1. Able to harness the energies of the universe to perform various feats, such as telekinesis
      2. Forming Tao Mandalas, is able to create energy shields capable of standing up against Inhuman powers (such as Quake) or weapons like the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun.
    2. **Asgardian/Jotun Magic Manipulation**
      1. During his travels of the world while on his mission from the Ancient One, Tommy discovered the ability to harness Jotun magic (the same power as the Casket of Ancient Winters) 
        1. Appears as bright blue light that makes ice crystals form around it
      2. Nordic Runes appear when used in mandalas.
    3. **Astral Projection**
      1. Able to send his Astral Form out of his body and into the Astral Dimension. Uses this for reconnaissance
    4. **Reality Warping**
      1. Can manipulate the reality of the Mirror Dimension limitedly.
      2. On the Physical Realm, can manipulate reality to do what seems like parlor tricks, like easily getting out of handcuffs and places like the containment unit
    5. **Darkhold Magic**
      1. Very limited. Used to help SHIELD during an emergency crisis. Due to training was able to use the Darkhold without being corrupted, but is tempted to at times
      2. The Darkhold taught Tommy a ritual to summon the dead and other entities from the multiverse 
        1. Tommy used it once to summon Sif from Asgard (or Ghost Rider from Hell)
        2. Used once to summon the spirit of Lincoln Campbell so Daisy can get over her guilt
      3. **Healing Magic**
        1. Harnessing the energy of the multiverse, Tommy is able to increase the metabolic healing rate of anyone 
          1. Appears as Tao Mandalas made of white light that shine on the injured person
        2. **Teleportation**
          1. Can access the Mirror Dimension without the use of a Sling Ring, but like all other sorcerers requires one to get out
          2. With the use of the Sling Ring can travel to many dimensions
        3. **Master Martial Artist**
          1. Trained for years at Kamar-Taj in various martial arts and self defense 
            1. Uses a lot of Tai Chi, Dragon Style, and Tiger Style 
              1. Like Melinda May uses Tai Chi for relaxation/meditation, which brings them close
            2. **Transmutation**
              1. Able to change matter from one form to another
              2. As a show of power and truth to SHIELD (and to astound FitzSimmons) transforms various items to a different, completely unrelated one
            3. **Illusion**
              1. Tommy has just started training with illusion magic, so his skills aren’t quite refined, but he gets better at an accelerated rate due to his raw talent
            4. **Mystical Sensitivity**
              1. Tommy was born with the innate ability to sense mystical forces. The stronger the supernatural force, the more overwhelming the feeling Tommy gets. During the events that led to the destruction to several of the Sanctums and the beginnings of the Dark Dimension’s merging with the Earthly Plane, Tommy could sense the mystical forces from the other side of the world 
                1. Around the time of the battle for the New York Sanctum, Tommy could sense the death of his master and mother figure the Ancient One, unconsciously releasing a burst of magic in his grief that caused noticeable damage
              2. Multilingualism 
                1. Can speak English, Chinese, Japanese, and Welsh, as well as Latin
                2. Can read Sanskrit, Latin, Greek, and Old Norse Runes
              3. Superior Memory 
                1. While not eidetic memory, Tommy is able to memorize and recall most information
              4. Advanced knowledge of spells 
                1. Due to his raw talent, the Ancient One took special interest in Tommy and personally trained him, granting him access to her private collection of spells books, providing him knowledge even most other Masters don’t usually receive 
                  1. For example, some spells he knows are how to explore one’s mind and to see people’s life auras (basically if something is alive, making him invaluable and a great threat for LMD scenarios)



**Family:** Mother and Father, deceased. Ancient One, mother figure who trusted Tommy enough to share her history and to personally train him, deceased. Sees the various members of Kamar-Taj his family. Grows to love the people of SHIELD as his family. Discovered to have a living uncle who searches for him (all in order to use him, played by James Marsters), Tommy finds him and seeks to have some blood family relation, only to be betrayed and left heartbroken and angry. Has a brother/sister bond with Daisy and forges a bond with Melinda May.

**Outfits:**

  1. Traditional Kamar-Taj outfit
  2. SHIELD crafted and gifted battle suit (Tactical suit?) under robes with hood
  3. Jeans and hoodies



**History:**

            Tommy was born to two loving parents. They took great pride in raising him. Tommy sometimes recalls his parents fighting with someone in dark clothing, but can’t remember the man’s face.

            When Tommy was six years old, he was taken on a road trip with his parents. As they were riding something slammed into the car and knocking it off the road. Tommy’s father is killed in the crash, and his mother is fatally wounded, just barely clinging onto life. Tommy is safe, but knocked out.

            The thing that crashed the car was an extra-dimensional entity that broke its way into Earth. It was being hunted by a group of sorcerers led by the Ancient One herself. After the creature is banished by the sorcerers the Ancient One and the others go to the car after they hear cries for help. At the car, the Ancient One is asked by Tommy’s mother to take her son. The Ancient One takes the boy after being told that he doesn’t have anyone else, right before Tommy’s mother dies. The Ancient One herself carries Tommy through the portal and into Kamar-Taj.

            A few days later Tommy wakes up bandaged in a strange place. He tries to get up and look around but is stopped by the Ancient One. She breaks the news that he is the only survivor of an accident that took his parents lives. Tommy breaks down and cries in the Ancient One’s arms.

            Once he recovers enough, he is taken on a tour of Kamar-Taj. During the tour, Tommy sees initiates being trained in the ways of sorcery. Tommy isn’t allowed to train in the mystic arts because he’s too young, but is allowed to do the martial arts training. The Librarian and Wong both tutor Tommy in a regular education. They notice how fast Tommy catches on and teach him a bit more advanced courses.

            When Tommy is about ten years old he starts practicing the magic circle training on his own in private, even forging an Eldritch Whip with no effort. He easily accomplishes this training without supervision. At night he sneaks into the library and steals/ borrows a few books without the librarian knowing, furthering his self-study of the mystic arts.

            One day as he was studying out in the training field where he is harassed for being the Master’s favorite brat. Tommy tries to walk away but is cornered. A majority of the Masters are out on assignment, so there is plenty of chances to torment Tommy. The bullies get physically violent to the point where tommy tries to defend himself. The Initiates use magic to bully Tommy, but he uses his own abilities to counter and defeat the bullies, right as when Wong and the Ancient One walk out and witness the commotion.

            The Initiates are banished from Kamar-Taj and the Ancient One has Tommy show her everything he knows about the Mystic Arts. After showing her the Ancient One deems Tommy ready to learn Sorcery. Despite being so young, Tommy excels fast, constantly studying more and more advanced spell books, earning praises from various masters such as Wong, Hamir, Mordo, and even Kaecilius.

            With how fast Tommy advances, the Ancient One herself gives Tommy private lessons and access to her private collection of spell books and rituals. With this private training Tommy becomes as skilled as other Masters. During that time, the Ancient One talks to Tommy about her past, opening up to someone for the first time in centuries. (Quite possibly, Tommy reminds her of herself or maybe even a child she lost before she became a sorceress.)

            After many years of training, sometime between after the Avengers save New York and the invasion of the Dark Elves, Tommy is to finally be promoted to the rank of Master. However, several acolytes have put in Tommy’s head the idea that he isn’t truly worthy of the title of Master because he is considered the favorite of all at Kamar-Taj. At the ceremony, Tommy declines the ascension to the rank of Master due to now feeling unworthy of the title.

            Wanting to earn the respect of the other members of Kamar-Taj, Tommy asks for a way to prove himself. After a short council with the other Masters, the Ancient One gives Tommy the quest to locate and bring to Kamar-Taj the Darkhold, the Book of Sins. The Ancient One says that the Masters have been searching for the dark grimoire for centuries, explaining that the Darkhold’s dark magic is far too dangerous to not be locked away.

            Tommy accepts his mission and swears he will return once he accomplishes his mission. As he gets ready, people like Mordo and Wong tell Tommy to be careful, especially since he hasn’t truly been in the outside world for a long time, with Wong pointing out that Tommy’s little excursions with other initiates don’t count, thus embarrassing Tommy.

            The night before he leaves, the Ancient One gives Tommy some personal advice which he keeps close to his heart. When he asked her he doesn’t know how he’ll find the Darkhold, the Ancient One tells him to use his senses. The Ancient One then breaks her usual character (knowing her future and that this is the last time she will see her surrogate son) and tells Tommy that she is so proud of the man that he has become and knows he will become one of the greatest sorcerers of the world, even saying she can see him in the running as the next Sorcerer Supreme one day.

            The next day after saying his goodbyes, Tommy heads out of Kamar-Taj and follows what clues the Masters of the Mystic Arts did have on the Darkhold’s location. As time goes by, Tommy gets part time jobs all over the world. To support himself

            When Tommy is in England working to support himself, he finds himself being flirted with by a young man his age, and he flirts back. They end up going on a few dates before Tommy sleeps with him. Around the time of Ultron’s destruction of Sokovia, Tommy heads towards America and continues his search.

            It is during this time that Tommy encounters a few HYDRA cells and defeats them, but is put on their radar, so he keeps an even lower profile, changing his look a little bit and even wearing his robes when doing his investigating so he won’t be recognized.

            Tommy also encounters Inhumans, and teaches one specific one how to control his new powers to the point where he isn’t a threat anymore. They fall for each other and date for a while before Tommy moves on to continue his quest.

            Due to the increase in mystical forces in New York City, Tommy investigates the city, but decides to stay away due to believing he’s only sensing the New York Sanctum, despite the way this mystical presence feels dark and foreboding (referencing Daredevil and Iron Fist series.) Around this time Tommy senses what is happening with the Dark Dimension and the death of his mother figure the Ancient Ones.

            When Eli Marrow gained his powers, Tommy went straight to Los Angeles to investigate. In that time he saw the Spirit of Vengeance residing in Robbie Reyes. Keeping back to scout the situation, Tommy watches as SHIELD takes down Morrow and take the Darkhold to their base.

            Tommy follows the black magic of the Darkhold and keeps an eye on it, since he knows he can’t simply break into a SHIELD facility all by himself, even with all of his abilities.

            After a series of events on SHIELD’s part (after Season 4), Tommy finally acts. He sneaks his way into the SHIELD facility and knocks out guards to get to the Darkhold. When he is discovered he fights his way through the facility, eventually running into May. He is able to hold his own without using his powers, but once Daisy enters tries to run away, only to be shot with an ICER and knocked out.

            Once Tommy wakes up he finds himself in a cell stripped of his Sling Ring and most of his uniform, leaving him the bare essentials for clothes. He looks around calmly while trying to figure out how to escape without revealing too much of his powers, especially now that he doesn’t have his Sling Ring. SHIELD watches him as he looks around the cell, thinking it odd when he sleeps a lot (in reality its Tommy using his Astral Form to explore the base and to find his Sling Ring.

            Tommy is questioned by a few people, mostly by Coulson about why and how someone as young as Tommy has the skills and the balls to break into a SHIELD facility. Tommy doesn’t say much, other than he has his ways, before warning Coulson that merely having the Darkhold is to garner the attention of forces that he can’t possibly understand.

            While Tommy is being interrogated a young reckless SHIELD Agent reads from the Darkhold and summons an entity that starts wreaking havoc on the base. Tommy senses it as it breaks into the interrogation room, and right before it attacks Coulson Tommy breaks out of his handcuffs and creates a Tao Mandala to block it and reveal it to Coulson.

            Tommy and Coulson team up and look around the base for the entity while May, Mack, and Daisy look for the Darkhold. As the trio find the Agent reading the Darkhold aloud, with Daisy making an Evil Dead reference, Tommy and Coulson encounter the entity. Tommy tries to perform a spell, but is slammed into a wall. Coulson tries to shoot it, but the bullets phase right through.

            When the entity goes to attack Coulson again an Eldritch Whip wraps around the creature and pulls it back towards Tommy. With the momentum Tommy creates a mandala of Jotun magic and freezes the entity solid before smashing it. For saving his life Tommy earns Coulson’s trust, but is still kept away from the Darkhold. However, Tommy is released from his cell and allowed an apartment to stay in, supervised by a rotation of agents. Coulson, May, and Daisy spend the most time with Tommy.

            As the days goes on, Tommy spends a decent amount of time at the base. He spars with Daisy and May, does some low-level missions, and other things. Some days when he’s bored he hangs out in the lab and fights with FitzSimmons about magic being real.

            A strong Kree warrior comes to Earth to extinguish the Inhuman threat (or maybe to destroy the home world of the leader of the Guardians.) SHIELD tries to fight back, but the warrior is extremely skilled. Tommy and Daisy are able to hold him off long enough for the nonpowered agents to escape before Tommy makes a Portal to the base.

            With no one in SHIELD strong enough to handle the Kree, Coulson says that they need an Asgardian. Tommy says that unless he can call Thor, they don’t have any Asgardian. May asks Tommy to head to Asgard to find Lady Sif, since she’s the only one strong enough to fight a warrior Kree that’s allied with SHIELD.

            Tommy explains that Asgard is off limits to the Masters of the Mystic Arts under the orders of the Ancient One. But Tommy is persuaded after seeing some of his new friends injured from another attack of the Kree Warrior. Tommy says that Asgard is protected by a force that prevents people like him from simply opening a portal, and that he doesn’t know how to summon people like Lady Sif.

            In desperation, Coulson persuades Tommy into reading the Darkhold. Tommy learns what he needs to bring Lady Sif to Earth, and acts normal. As he gets the materials Coulson keeps an eye on Tommy since he knows how the Darkhold corrupts people. Once Tommy completes the ritual it opens a portal that drags Lady Sif from Asgard. At first angry and confused she attacks on instinct. Tommy uses his magic to hold her off until she calms down, and once she is told of the Kree Warrior she agrees to help, but is wary of Tommy.

            While searching for the Kree, Coulson tells Lady Sif to go easy on Tommy since he did only what he asked him to, despite saying that it broke all the rules he was taught. Especially since he read from the Darkhold. Lady Sif recognizes the name of the Darkhold, and knows of its corrupting influence. Lady Sif and Tommy talk, Sif saying that very few can challenge her like he did, and says that Tommy has some qualities that remind her of the Loki that she knew growing up, the one that she used to call friend.

            Once they find the Kree, who has obtained the Berserker Staff to enhance his strength even more, Tommy and Lady Sif work together, combining magic and Asgardian might. Together they are able to defeat the Kree. Before she leaves to take the Kree back to Hala to stand trial, she says that she thinks that Tommy would do good to come to Asgard with her to learn magic.

            Tommy thanks her and says that he might take her up on that offer one day, but for now needs to focus on his mission. The night after the mission, Tommy has a nightmare where a robed figure asks Tommy to come find him.

            Tommy keeps the dreams to himself and continues to help SHIELD. A mission causes Daisy to become depressed and show her guilt over Lincoln’s death. To ease her suffering, he tells her that when he read the Darkhold to summon Lady Sif the book also showed him a way to summon the spirits of the dead for communication, another forbidden type of magic. Daisy begs him to perform the spell, so Tommy does after meditating on it. Performing the ritual for Daisy in private, he summons the soul of Lincoln Campbell to talk to her. He tells Daisy that he loves her and not to feel guilty about his death.

            After a mission involving a rejuvenated Donnie Gill, Tommy is approached in private by an older man (played by James Marsters) claiming to be his uncle. He says he thought Tommy was dead for years, but he finally found him. Tommy is cautious, ready to escape or call for help, but listens when his supposed uncle says something that gets Tommy’s attention.

            As time goes on, it is revealed that Tommy’s uncle is a sorcerer as well, and he too is after the Darkhold to gain power. He twists Tommy into joining him after Tommy is given the Darkhold. Tommy’s Uncle performs a spell that unleashes many mystical threats upon the world, with demonic entities possessing many people. A supremely powerful entity possesses a sinful business man (played by Mark Hamill).

            In the aftermath, SHIELD loses faith in Tommy after he comes back. Tommy feels immensely guilty for trusting his uncle and works harder than anyone to banish the demons away, working by himself using all the magical know how he has. Due to the spell, people like Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider return to Earth as well.

            Following clues to a powerful demon, the business man (Mark Hamill) is revealed to be none other than Mephisto. Mephisto causally dismisses Tommy’s attempts to banish him, even prevents him from using his mystical abilities. He berates Tommy, telling him that he’ll never be the Sorcerer Supreme, due to him being so weak. Because Tommy could be potentially useful to him, he lets him live and teleports him away.

            Tommy slowly gains back the trust of SHIELD and explains that Mephisto walks the Earth. He explains to the team everything he knows about Mephisto and correlates with FitzSimmons’ research, saying that Mephisto is the entity who rules over Hell.

            Despite capturing and banishing many demons, Tommy is still self-loathing his part in the events. When he goes on another solo mission to banish a demon, he almost gets killed before he is saved by Wong. Wong personally berates Tommy saying he was trained better. The two of them work together to defeat the demon. During their time together, Tommy tells Wong the emotional turmoil he’s going through, especially after what Mephisto told him.

            Wong gives Tommy a talk that resonates with him, reminding him that he is a strong sorcerer, and how in a moment of emotion the Ancient One told Wong that she was worried about Tommy, because she saw him as a son. Wong even tells Tommy that the Darkhold doesn’t seem to have corrupted him, so he knows that Tommy is a strong person. Before Wong leaves, Tommy gives him the Darkhold, saying he completed his mission. Wong assures that the Darkhold will be kept locked up in Kamar-Taj. When he says goodbye he tells Tommy to come by Kamar-Taj to meet a man that saved the world from Dormamu, before he calls Tommy ‘Master Thomas,’ thus earning him his dream.

            Tommy goes back to SHIELD and tells them that he will leave once he helps them defeat Mephisto and his uncle. Together they beat various demons through sorcery and SHIELD Tech and other artifacts that SHIELD has. They get to Tommy’s Uncle, who taunts them all. Tommy tells Coulson and the others to go on since this is his fight.

            Tommy says that he’d rather not kill his uncle, but if it’s the only way to defeat Mephisto, he will do his duty as a Master of the Mystic Arts. His uncle laughs, saying that Tommy is no match for him, especially now that he’s being empowered by Mephisto.

            The two battle, showing impressive skill in their sorcery skills. Tommy’s Uncle has the upper hand since he is drawing power from Hell and Mephisto himself. No matter how Tommy fights, his uncle easily counters. He is even able to warp reality outside the Mirror Dimension, its effecting Coulson and the others.

            During the fight Tommy’s Uncle reveals that it was him that summoned the extra dimensional entity that killed Tommy’s parents. Tommy is distracted enough where he gets wounded. Before his Uncle kills him, May attacks him and holds him off long enough with the Berserker Staff while Tommy heals himself a little bit.

            Agent May gets beaten back and as she is about to get killed Tommy begs for help against his uncle. The forces of the universe respond, and Tommy gets a power boost, harnessing the power of Agamotto himself. This power is enough to destroy Tommy’s Uncle, who despite begging for mercy, is not granted it. But knowing that killing his uncle will stain and corrupt his soul, Tommy uses his new-found power to cut off Mephisto and remove his magic completely.

            Tommy heals May and dragging his Uncle with them. Tommy makes a deal with Mephisto. He offers him his Uncle’s soul in exchange for him to leave the Earth Realm. Mephisto considers the deal, and accepts since he’s gotten bored.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
